Super Power Puppets: Rewritten
by sithlordexar888
Summary: Chapter 2 uploaded.A rewritten and more accurate version of Super Power Puppets. A terrorist group is constructing device which could ultimately destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

3:03 pm, Koryakskaya Volcano, Siberia  
  
  
It was bitterfully cold in central siberia, and they where standing  
atop of a large mountain, or more accurately, volcano. There was seven  
of them, and where near the very peak of the volcanoes 3,456 metre   
height. Up here, there was constantly snow and ice, even colder than  
the nearby city of Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy, the capitol of Kamchatka.  
For the most part, they used one of their own motorised climbers to  
climb the less steep left side, and then continued on foot until they  
reached their destination. Nearby, lay a small building, perhaps 2  
metre squared, covered in a layer of snow, and with a metal door.  
One man, the leader of the group, Sosiaca Milovic, opened the door  
by entering a 16 digit keycode into the small screen beside the door.  
The door unlocked, and he opened it, as he did so a light turned on  
inside.  
The Light was fairly dim, and useless when the door was shut,  
and all were inside, dangerous since this was a stairway. Luckily, there  
was a banister, and they all carefully walked down the steps, and through   
the door at the bottom. This was a huge room, like a plane hangar, and  
just as busy, hundreds of soldiers, scientists and technicians where  
rushing about below them, the stopped and looked down from the  
metal balcony, before heading down the second set of stairs, and walked  
onto the floor.   
It was somewhat like a hangar also, by the presence of 6 walking  
bipedal tanks, also known by the name of Metal Gear Ray. He turned to 2  
large men at the back of the group, and said,"Henri, Asicakov, bring  
the supplied to the left chamber" he said in Russian. The two men  
went off, each dragging large cases.  
The trip to Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy was to get supplied, but while  
to group got them, he found their contact, Byte, has he was known.  
Byte was a hacker, and used to work as a hacker at some of the biggest  
security agencies. Now he was freelance, and was residing in Petropavlovsk  
-Kamchatskiy for the duration of the operation.   
He was scrawny and had glasses, a typical geek, but made lots of  
money. He was also a genius. Byte had refused to live in the  
mountain base, and rented a house in the city, where he set up  
all his equipment. Sosiaca had visited him to find some information  
and to check whether radar jammming was working fine. Sosiaca's boss  
didn't want the US military turning up when they see 6 MG Rays on  
the map. The Rays signal was unique and easy to trace. You could  
see one most places in the world. This is one of the reasons they  
needed Byte.  
"Sosiaca, wassup?" said Byte when he opened the door.  
He was chewing some gum, and his hair was more unruly than   
usual. Sosiaca said nothing and walked into the house. The small  
hallway was the only clean bit of the house, all the other rooms  
being messy, empty pizza boxes and coca-cans littering the  
floors of the 6 rooms in the houses two levels.  
Sosiaca sighed in disgust as he stepped over a pizza box  
with an old slice of pizza hanging out, and headed towards  
Byte's setup. 3 flat panel moniters, 2 keyboard and one massive  
CPU.   
Byte followed him, and sat down on his swiveling chair,  
as did Sosiaca on a normal wooded stool. Byte turned on the  
computer, and turned to Sosiaca. "So....?" he said, rocking  
back and forth on the chairs castors.   
"i have come to check the Jammers, and obtains some information"  
said Sosiaca, in flawless but accented English.  
"Right..", said Byte, and opened a window on the central,  
and largest, monitor. the window contained a Radar image of  
the Kamchatka Peninsula, and the Koryakskaya Volcano  
was circled in red. This was the area which the Jammer covered,  
just the volcano, and not Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy. Beside  
the map, there was various menus and dials. The jamming signal  
was sent out by 3 satellites on Byte's roof. They projected   
information of the mountain before the base was built, so it  
would appear normal.  
"Its all fine.. what info you looking for?" said Byte,  
closing the window. "SDI files. I need just about everything  
on the SDI." said Sosiaca.   
"Right, I'll hack in later, and burn the files to dvd, you  
can pick it up tomorrow" said Byte, "Hey, Sosiaca, its nearly  
christmas, and I ain't staying in this joint. I'm going  
to New York.."  
Sosiaca shook his head. Byte was need too much at   
this stage in the operation."I'm sorry, but you cannot leave  
until the operation is over" he said, his tone final.  
But Byte persisted. "No way man," began Byte,  
but Sosiaca interupted. "I shall expect those files tomorrow".  
He then left the room and the building.  
Sosiaca hoped that Byte would not do something stupid.  
He needed to tell 506 that he would have the information tomorrow.  
The Hangar was fairly packed at this time of day,  
various people rushing to get the project finished before the  
March deadline. Apart from the main hangar, there was  
various other offices, storage and work rooms in the base.  
506, the leader of the operation, a tall white man  
of around 40 who came from Germany, had the largest office  
on the right side of the hangar.  
Dodging aa few hurrying technicians, Sosiaca went into the  
R-1 corridor, and through the large metal automated door at  
the end of the hall. 506 was at his desk, writing something  
on a large A3 sheet of paper, it had a strange schematic  
on it, and was quickly concealed by 506 when Sosiaca entered  
the room.   
Sosiaca asked no questions, and went straight to   
business. "Five - Naught - Six, Sir, the Jamming system is  
fulyl functional and all information on the Strategic Defence  
Initiative will be here tomorrow" he said in Russian.  
506 was born in Germany, but lived in Russian when he was  
older, so there was no need to speak English, a language  
which neither spoke as a native language, and Sosiac did not  
speak German.   
"Excellent," said 506,"We may reach the deadline  
yet. Sosiaca decided to bring the Byte issue up.  
"Sir, Byte, our computer hacker, has requested a christmas  
holiday, which I denied. I'm worried he may do something..  
foolish.. It would be a shame to waste such talent".  
"Yes..." said 506, "Grant him this holoday. He is Integral  
to the operation".  
"But, Sir, our deadline is nearing-"  
506 cut him off. "A delay is better than a failure. We can  
reach the deadline, but it would be useless without this  
hacker. The deadline can be postponed"  
Soasiaca didn't agree, but he knew not to question 506.  
His tone made his decision final, and there was no  
arguing his case.  
  
Later in the day, but well before night time,  
Sosiaca went back to the city, to tell Byte that he  
could, if he wished, Take a 2 week vacation, as he called  
it. But when Sosiaca arrived in the grimy house, Byte wasn't  
there. At first, Sosiaca had thought that Byte must have  
gone out. But after a closer inspection of the house,  
he found several items of clothing missing.  
"Dammit!" screamed Sosiaca. He quickly jumped on the computer  
chair, to see if the Radar Jamming was still working.  
He wasn't an expert on Computers, but wasn't a technophone  
either. Remembering what Byte had done earlier in the day,  
he clicked an icon on the desktop. The familiar window  
came up. It was still online. Suddenly, another window came  
up.  
"What the?" said Sosiaca. The words, "Disconnection  
in 72 hours. Please enter access codes to override".  
A security device in the program, written by Byte himself,  
made the Connection stop every week, unless access codes  
where imputted. This was probably to stop Sosiaca from  
killing him once he had the program. He had no intention  
of doing so... until now.  
"The little.."he be muttered, and reached for his   
Radio, and seriously hoped 506 was in a good mood. 


	2. Chapter 2

5:05 pm, Koryakskaya Volcano, Siberia  
  
  
The hangar doors opened, their outside layer of snow slid off and rumbled  
down the mountain-side, and flakes fell into the building. The passage outside the hangar doors  
where made for smaller vehicles than a metal gear ray, but it managed its way through, regardless.  
This particular model, X-K90p, had limited stealth capacitys. It could pass between the mountains  
stealthfully to the easter edge of the Kamchatka penisula without being seen. The X-K90p, had  
special climbing abilities in its hooked claws which could be used to climb mountains and cliffs.  
When it reach the water, the pilot, Kalamsini Hasthakova, utilised the Rays Repulsorlift Boosters,  
which increases its jump substantially, and leapt into the Berring Sea. Travelling at 300 knots near  
around halfway between the seabed and the top, the Ray travelled up the Berring Strait, as far away  
from the Aluetian Islands as it could get. Once it was in the Arctic circle, Kalamsini turned North-  
East, above Canada. The water became covered in Ice, now. He was in the North Pole.  
Kalamsini was completely safe in the Ray, which was pressurised and heated, but it was time  
to go up to surface. The "head" of the ray unfolded in each direction, revealing its Laser weapon,  
which focussed extreme heat into a focused laser beam at one point. The resulting beam could easily  
melt through the ice in a square big enough for the Ray to emerge.  
And when it did, Kalamsini took a moment to admire the beautiful site of endless White fields  
and Glaciers littering the skyline. The Ray continued on.  
  
"This is not good, not good at all" said 506, pacing around his desk.  
Sosiaca glad that 506 hadn't blamed him, yet.   
"I've sent out Hasthakova to retrieve the core from the north pole. If we can't get this Byte  
back, we may have to do the mission within the 78 hours before jamming goes offline.  
"Sir, are you sure its a good idea bringing the core from the North Pole so quickly?  
Its been frozen for the best part of a month, it could be easily broken." said Sosiaca.  
"Kalamsini is a good pilot, he will see no harm is done to it" said 506.  
"But Sir, the electronics are very precise, it will-"  
506 raised a hand, and Sosiaca fell silent.  
The core was an electronic device crucial to the operation. It was stored in an safe  
hidden beneath the Ice in the North Pole. The safe was around the size of the base on  
the Koyakskaya volcano, it consisted of the safe itself, and rooms for the various technicians   
and guards who maintained and protected the device. Although the safe was heated,   
enough to save the people their from Frostbite and Hypothermia, it was impossible to  
stop every single component from becoming frozen. The technicians cleaned and heated it  
every day, but being carried back to Kamchatka would surely destroy it, in Sosiacas view.  
It was stored in the north pole, so it would be safe if their operation was discovered.  
It whereabouts was top secret to all but the highest ranking officers, and most did not  
know of the core at all. If the operation was discovered, no one would know of the cores  
location, and the operation could be resumed by different people at a later date.  
"Byte...., Sir, have you hired a bounty hunter to capture Byte?" asked Sosiaca.  
506 nodded.  
"Eric Ownathan", he said, "He has quite a reputation."  
"What is the bounty?" asked Sosiaca.   
"500,000 US Dollars" said 506. Eric Ownathan was a good all rounder. He could shoot your  
hat off with a sniper rifle from 5 miles away, or could bring in your guy alive and well.  
The Latter paid more.   
  
***  
  
  
12:00pm, Houses of Parliament, Westminster, London.  
  
  
"Position?"  
"Outside rear entrance."  
"Status?"  
"Secure"  
"Surrounding Buildings?"  
"All secure, full thermal scan"  
"Good. The Prime Minister will be out at 5 past. Full Alert"  
Raiden lowered the radio, and hung it on his belt. It felt weird using radio,  
he was used to codec. It was a strange assignment, this one. Raiden wasn't usually sent  
to be a Bodyguard to a Prime Minister. But the PM was supposed to sign the Strategic  
Defence treaty on Wednesday. It was Monday. Plenty of chances to get killed.  
He took his Binoculars, and did a quick look at the surrounding buildings again.  
He flipped on the Heat Vision, and didn't see a thing, except what looked like a mouse.  
The buildings surrounding the Houses of Parliament had been cleared so that if any  
people where inside, it would show, without workers and normal people getting in the way.  
He looked at his watch. 12:05.   
"Raiden, the Prime Minister is coming out know. Be ready."  
"Copy that, Hira"  
Hira was on the assignment with Raiden. He joined Fox Hound around the same time as  
Raiden, but was 2 years younger, and didn't have as much experience. Raiden didn't mind him,  
he was all right. He raised his Socom as the first bodyguard came out.  
  
  
Eric Ownathan raised his Sniper Rifle, as he saw some activity near the entrance.  
The damn Rifle weighed a tonne, and it cost over 7 grand. But it was worth it.  
He liked his PSG-1. This was a good assignment, it paid well, but he had to pay  
half of what he was getting on his equipment. He had a special ful body cold suit  
which was invisible to heat vision, and they don't come cheap.  
The Prime Minister came out of the building.  
He lowered the Rifle on its tripod slightly, so the crosshair was firmly on the  
Prime Ministers face. He pulled back on the trigger.  
But as he did so, a mouse ran past his hand,  
and ran across the rifle.  
This knocked his aim off, an the bullet missed, hitting ne of the Prime Ministers  
Bodyguards. "Damn" he said, and stood on the mouse. He quickly began packing.  
  
  
  
Hira fell to the ground with an almighty thud. Blood was gushing from his stomach.  
Raiden quickly raised his head, and put his hand on his wound.  
Hira said something which was gurgled by blood, which came out of his mouth.  
He was gone. "Livingstone, look after him", said Raiden, his eyes transfixed  
on a window on the building opposite. He clenched his gun and ran towards  
it.  
  
  
Eric swing his bag onto his back, and walked towards the door.  
He was on the top floor of the building. He would of gone to the roof,  
but there didn't seem to be away. He had seen the blonde haired man run towards  
the building, and the prime minister rushed inside before he could reload.  
He ran towards the elevator, and pressed level 1.  
The elevator slowly hummed to a halt, and the doors opened.  
A gloved hand punched him in the face, and he fell the ground.  
Raiden raised his Socom, and aimed it squarely at Erics face.  
"Get Up!" he spat, "Who are you?".  
"Me? I'm just a guy trying to make a living. I don't care if it involves  
wasting some stupid politician."  
Raiden grabbed the man by the Neck, and dragged him out of the elevator.  
He took the mans handgun from his pocket, and dragged him out of the   
hall, backwards, with a gun pointed to his face.  
When Raiden turned around to open the door, Eric took out a flash  
smoke grenade from his pocket, covered his eyes, and detonated.  
A Blinding flash followed by thick smoke erupted, Eric crawled  
off, taking his bag as we went, and leap out of an office window.  
Raiden ran after him, but by the time the thick black smoke cleared, Eric was  
gone. He ran out of the building.  
"What the hell happened?" asked Sam Livingstone, looking at the  
Black smoke.  
"Sniper, 6', shoulder length blonde hair, short facial hair,  
London accent. Run it through Records. Station is a couple  
of streets away. Go!" he said.  
Livingstone, ran off, got into his car, and drove off.  
"Get Hira to the hospital. Hows he doing?"  
A stupid question. "Hes still alive" said Grant Alan.  
Raiden couldn't stop and be glad. "Get him to hospital.   
There where 3 other agents, assigned to protect the Prime Minister in the group.  
"Axe, Lighter and Ghost, search the surrounding area, I'm going to  
get a copter" he said.  
Fox Hound Agents all had codenames. Alan and Livingstone where already  
assigned to protect the Prime Minister when Raiden arrived. He went off  
the contact his Commanding Officer.  
  
***  
  
7:00pm, North Pole  
  
  
Kalamsini leapt off the cockpit, and landed on the Ice ground. The Ice in the  
North Pole was miles thick in places. As soon as he got out of the Ray, He could  
fell the cold, but he was padded up. He checked his Radar tablet.  
The Entrance to the Safe Base should be around 50 yards away.  
He walked to where the his Notebook tablet said so, and looked at the ground.  
He knelt down, and dug his fingers into the Ice, which was weak along a line.  
He found his fingers in a fold, and pulled. A sheet of Ice was pulled back, and  
what looked like a manhole cover was revealed.  
It had a keypad on it. He clicked a file on his notebook tablet, and the numbers  
"312219" came up. He entered them into the Keypad, and the cover came up on   
4 robotic rams. It spun around and raised so a man could get it.  
He climbe din, and found rectanglar grooves on the side of the circular  
passage way downwards. He figured they acted as a ladder, and climbed down.  
The passageway gradually lit up.  
The passage way stopped abruptly. "What the?" he mumbled. He placed a hand  
on the wall.  
Suddenly, the circular wall around him rotated, and a slit appeared.  
It got bigger and bigger, as the wall rotated and raised around him.  
He walked out. He was on a platform in the middle of a huge room, filled,  
perhaps with more people than the base. There where hundreds of tables  
and scientists working on various instruments. He jumped forwards as the  
tube formed behind him.  
He walked down the steps of the grid platform. A man in a white  
coat, under which he was well padded up, greeted him.  
"Hello, you must be Kalamsini" he said in fair Russian, but it was obvious  
he was of a different country. " I am Dr.Kama, I am the head scientist  
on the Core Project. You are familiar with what we do?"  
"You're making the key component in the project" he said.  
"We did make it, but here we are simply maintaining it. All the devices  
littered around the place are weapons. We are a weapons manufacturer,  
but we work specifically with Tyranus. He is the boss of 506. 506 leads  
the project from Kamchatka." said Kama.  
They walked down to the work floor. "You are here the collect the core,  
I bring you to it". he said, and brought Kalamsini through a metal door  
at the end of the room.  
  
***  
  
12:25 pm, Greenwich, London.  
  
Eric had got a black taxi to Greenwhich, the other side of the thames.  
Greenwhich was famous because it was the centre of Time, Longitude 0,  
and is where GMT came from. The Millenium Dome could be seen clearly.  
It was spectacular, but was no longer an attractiona after the year 2000.  
That was nearly 20 years ago. He offered the man a cigarette.  
The man shook his head. Eric put one in his mouth and lit it.  
He sighed and inhaled. "Them things'll kill you" the man said.  
"So will hitting yourself on the head with a hammer" he said.  
"..Yes. Do you know why I've come?" the man asked.  
"Kinda obvious. Dead or Alive?" he asked.  
"Alive"  
"That'll cost you more." said Eric.  
"I have sufficient funds" said the man.  
"How much you got?"  
"How much you want?"  
Eric thought for a minute. Then took out his PDA.   
This special server programme was where people went if they wanted somebody  
captured. He needed criteria.  
This man knew his stuff. He didn't know how much he had, so how much  
to ask, and they're where currently no bounties because he didn't know  
who to search for.  
"400," he said.  
"Done."  
400,000?!?! Not bad.  
"You can take care of all expenses yourself. I have put all information  
and some pictures onto this datacard" the man said, handing Eric  
a small black datacard.   
"One more thing. The Bounty must be recieved with in 48 hours. 70  
hours max. If he isn't, no money".  
Eric thought for a minute. Usually he didn't take bounties with   
a time limit, but for 400,000.  
"Deal" he said.  
The Man walked off.  
He put the datacard into the slot on the PDA and looked a the man.  
34, white male, brown hair, glasses. From L.A.  
He eyed the picture. "Easy." he said. 


End file.
